


this isn't a goodbye

by saltyyetbland



Series: 2park Youtuber AU [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, Fluff, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, Sad, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyyetbland/pseuds/saltyyetbland
Summary: It's the end of an era.





	this isn't a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> after 8 months of not posting 2park, i come to give yall the last part of the 2park youtuber series.

**i’m going away**

 

 _7,225,967 Views_   
_VJPark_   
_Published on November 13th 2018_   


The video began without the usual bright and cheerful intro. Woojin was sitting by himself on their couch, hands clasped together.

 

“So uhm... hey guys,” began Woojin, slightly waving at the camera, “This video isn’t some cool dance video or vlog but more of an update on my life so sorry about that. But this is really important so I feel a need to tell you guys.” He exhaled and looked down to the floor.

 

“Basically, I’m going to be going back to Korea and I’m not sure when I’ll come back to Canada,” stated Woojin. “I’ve been given this amazing opportunity to transfer to this performing arts university that literally only the best of the best can get in. I really didn’t think that I would be accepted but I applied anyways cause this school is my actual dream and I somehow got it.” Woojin chuckled a bit and mumbled an “I’m still not sure why.”

 

“Anyways, the school is all the way in Korea so I’ll have to leave Canada and everyone I met here. Luckily enough, Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun are going to go over with me as well as Daehwi is studying abroad, and Youngmin and Donghyun got accepted to a graduate program there. So at least I won’t be completely alone.” He scratched his head and looked down once again.

 

“So about Jihoon, he is completely aware and supportive of me moving. He himself is going to stay here in Canada and finish his degree. We’ll still be dating, even though it’s going to be long distance. But the PinkSausageDuo channel… since it’s a channel for the both of us but we won’t be physically together in 2 months, we’ll have to leave it on hiatus.” Woojin was near tears at this point.

 

“This was a really hard decision for us as we just started this channel less than a year and we’ve grown so much since the making of the channel. We really want to keep posting on there but for now, we can’t. In the future, if, no, when I return, we may start posting there again if people are still interested but for now, we will stop posting after I move to Korea.” At this point, tears were falling down Woojin’s face. He took a deep breath and looked straight at the camera.

 

“I’m sorry that this became such a sad video but thank you all for the endless support you have for the two of us.”

 

 And with that, the video ended.

  


**WOOJIN’S GOODBYE PARTY!**

 

_8,764,087 views_

_PinkSausageDuo_

_Published December 10th 2018_

 

The video began with the channel’s usual bright intro. The intro faded to Jihoon, holding his phone, about to begin the vlog.

 

“Hey guys, Jihoon here. We are getting ready for the gong away party that’s happening today,” said Jihoon. He flipped the camera and showed Jinyoung, Minhyun and Seongwoo on the floor, blowing up balloons and getting the decorations ready.

 

“Yah, Park Jihoon, how about you stop vlogging and start helping with this party,” complained Seongwoo, playfully glaring at Jihoon. Jihoon let out a breathy laugh and placed the camera down on the kitchen top, facing the boys. A brief sped up montage of the 4 of them getting the decorations ready was shown.

  


The video cut to Woojin who was with Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun. “Jihoon and Jinyoung said that we should avoid my apartment cause they are planning the party there so we are out and about in the freezing Canadian cold,” commented Woojin. Daehwi snorted.

 

“It’s not even below 0 yet Woojin, you’ve been in this country for how long and you still haven’t adapted yet.” Woojin let out a scandalized noise and began complaining to Youngmin that Daehwi was bullying him. Youngmin just sighed and began walking a tad bit faster.

 

“Rude.”

  


The video then cut to them in front of the apartment door. “They texted us and said that we could come back so..” said Woojin, turning the key to his home. He opened the door and the four were met with all of their friends and a ton of party decorations in their faces.

 

The vlog became a blur of the party till, near the end, it was just Jihoon and Woojin on their bed together. You could still hear the loud thump of music in the background but it was muffled slightly.

 

“You know, this vlog will probably be the last happy vlog on this channel. Cause I’m pretty sure the next video after this one gets up would be the airport vlog,” stated Jihoon, head on Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin nodded his head slightly. “Let’s not think about that too much,” he said, stroking Jihoon’s newly dyed red hair. He kissed Jihoon on the top of the head, the older smiling at the sweet act.

 

“BUNSSODAN CROSS!”

  


**thank you and see you later** **｜the last video**

 

_PinkSausageDuo_

_10,753,912 views_

_Published January 1st 2019_

 

The video started off with the silent drive to the airport. The scenery was filmed and there was faint soft music playing in the background.

 

The video cut to them at the airport. Jihoon was holding the camera and he was surrounded by Woojin and Daehwi. Youngmin and Donghyun could be heard in the background.

 

“It’s 10:23 pm December 31st and we’re at the airport,” started off Jihoon, “Woojin’s flight leaves in around 4 hours.”

 

The male was dressed in a big fluffy coat and he had a mask on. His eyes looked sad and tired.

 

The video cut and the 5 of them were all sitting down. No one said a word, the silence suffocating.

 

Woojin picked up the camera this time and flashed it a quick smile. “The mood is getting too sad, we need to be happy,” he said, turning to film everyone.

 

Daehwi let out a half-hearted cheer.

 

Jihoon then pulled something out of his pocket. “Before I forget,” he said. He showed everyone 5 little keychains, each with their initials on them.

 

“I got them made last week,” he continued, handing them to their recipient, “Consider this as a going away present.” Each one of them thanked Jihoon as they were handed the gift. Woojin pecked Jihoon on the forehead.

 

The remainder of the vlog was just the 5 of them talking about whatever they had on their mind. Soon it was time for the 4 to leave for their flight.

 

They all stood up and hugged each other, tears in their eyes. Jihoon was almost full blown crying when he finally reached Woojin.

 

“Don’t forget me,” he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Woojin smiled. “Of course I won’t.” The two kissed and soon, Jihoon was waving the 4 boys off.

 

The video ended there.

 

~

 

Jihoon was back in thei- no his apartment. He washed his face and was feeling slightly better. He already missed Woojin and his friends. Sighing, he turned to walk to his room to go and sleep.

 

The next morning came and Jihoon groggily woke up. He reached for his glasses and then his phone. Turning the phone on, he was greeted by a shit ton of messages and notifications.

 

Unlocking his phone, he scrolled through his Twitter, trying to find out why the fuck he had so many notifications this early in the morning.

 

His eyes widened as he saw. Quickly, he closed Twitter and went to Youtube and sure enough, there was a video.

 

**To: My Love Jihoon**

 

_PinkSausageDuo_

_15,987,568 views_

_Published January 2nd 2019_

 

Shakingly, Jihoon clicked on the video.

  
  


“Hey Jihoon,” said Woojin. He was still at their apartment. Jihoon must’ve been out doing something.

 

“You’re probably really confused and surprised. Bet you just woke up as well,” continued Woojin, “Anyways, this is a little present for you to just thank you for everything. I love you and we’ll see each other soon!”

 

The video faded into a compilation of all their moments together. From the opening of the channel to some moments that were never even posted, it was all there.

 

Jihoon didn’t even notice the steady flow of tears falling from his eyes.

 

The video ended with a simple photo of Woojin and Jihoon. Jihoon had his head on Woojin’s shoulder and Woojin was kissing the top of Jihoon’s head. Jihoon clearly remembers the memory, it being from their first date as a couple.

 

He wiped his eyes and let out a watery laugh. His phone vibrated and he saw that Woojin had texted him. Opening the conversation, he was greeted by a simple message.

 

_Pink Sausage Duo forever!_

 

Jihoon laughed at the simple text. He replied.

 

_Woojin and Jihoon forever~_

_Bunssodan Cross!_

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't really consider myself as a wannable anymore as ive grown out of the fandom but i really will miss them so much. especially 2park who are my biases. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked this last part of my series. thank you for reading this and being with me on this journey.
> 
> to wanna one: i love you all and ill support you in the future.
> 
> that is all. bye.


End file.
